High School Sonny Musical
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Sonny is happy when So Random & Mackenzie Falls put on a production of High School Musical but then she gets stuck with Chad.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Sonny Musical**

**Chapter 1**

"Guys, guys" Sonny Munroe said as she ran into her and Twani's dressing room as if it was only other day which it was expect for the fact that something even more amazing was happening.

"Guess what I just heard, we and Mackenzie Falls are putting on a musical" Sonny said whilst her other castmates, Twani Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell and Zora Lancaster sat not really carring about this news until Sonny said the next bit.

"Guys we're doing High School Musical, I asked Marshal and he said that that was what we are doing. Oh my gosh imagine if I got the lead part, I'd be soring, flying cause there's not a star in heaven that I couldn't reach" Sonny said as she knew all the words to all the songs off by heart.

"Yeah like that'll happen, you playing Gabriella don't get me wrong honey but you're not right for her" Twani said trying to be nice but it never seemed to work.

"Hey Sonny don't listen to her, we all try our best, but I really hope I get the part of Chad or Zeke. Those two are amaing characters but we just need to wait and see. When are the auditions.?"

"Tomorrow Nico" Sonny said and the next second everyone was rushing about practising.

Okay Sonny thought, that was fast even for everyone but she started to practise herself.

* * *

The next day, everyone had audtioned and now the cast list was being put up.

Once it was up, Sonny looked down it twice before reading it a third time.

**HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL CAST LIST**

Troy Bolton... Chad Dylan Cooper  
Gabriella Montez... Sonny Munroe  
Sharpay Evans... Twani Hart  
Ryan Evans... Grady Mitchell  
Chad Danforth... Nico Harris  
Taylor MacKessie... Penople  
Kesli Neilson... Zora Lancaster.

On and on the list went but Sonny was looking at the two main leads. Not only had she got the part she wanted but there was a downside to it she had to act with and kiss Chad Dylan Cooper.

Not one of her faviourte things to happen but she would have to deal with it if she wanted to be a part of showbiz.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days after the cast list was put it, it was time to reherase all the scenes and currently Sonny was acting out a scene Penople who she hated and she hated her too but they had to act like friends.

"And Action" Marshal yelled before the girls started to act.

(A/N: When writing the acting scenes of High School Musical, I will write them as there characters in it so you don't get confused)

"Anyway that is why we don't know anything about Troy the basketball boy" Taylor said whilst Gabriella looked at her trying to figure out what she had against Troy.

"Yeah but..."

"Would you rather spend lunch with the cheerleaders talking the importance of nail beds" Taylor said and Gabriella held up her nails.

"My nails are history" She said and Taylor squeeled.

"Sister."

"Okay well done, guys, right Sonny, Chad up for Breaking Free bit" Marshal said and Sonny gulped. She really didn't want to do this but it had to be done for the whole musical to take place so she would have to grin and bare it.

"And Action."

Gabriella stood up on stage looking up at the audience as Kelsi began to play the opening lines then she missed her cue.

"I can't do it Troy not with all thesse people watching me" Gabriella said starting to walk off but Troy caught her and pulled her back.

"Just look at me, right at me, remember just like kindergarden."

Sonny stopped where she was for when she looked into Chad's eyes, she couldn't stop and now although she knew she was staring at him, she didn't care.

"Sonny, Sonny" Chad said and Sonny snapped out of it blushing.

"Sorry I just got distracted by your bea... I mean by the beautiful stage" Sonny said catching herself on what she was about to say as a realtionship or friends or whatever was going on was a big no no between the two shows.

"Okay then let's go and song and end song then kiss" Marshal said and before Sonny could say anything, Chad kissed her and she felt herself kiss him back.

Once they pulled away, Sonny blushed even more and coughed trying to get herself under control.

"Well that was, fine."

"Fine" Chad repeated.

"Good" Sonny said starting their usual thing.

"Good" Chad repeated before walking off stage and she followed as the other began to practise the Stick To The Status Quo dance.

"Chad" Sonny said once they were out of earshot of everyone else.

"Yes Random?"

"Do you want to meet up and run some lines later on?" Sonny said really hoping he'd say yes but she didn't know why.

"Sure yeah" Chad said turning round to face her.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good oh god we're doing it again" Sonny said and Chad smiled before walking away and Sonny smiled too although she couldn't understand it.

She wasn't getting a crush on Chad Dylan Cooper of Mackenzie Falls was she?

No way.

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later on that day, Sonny waited outside the So Random set for Chad to arrive but he was really late and she was beginning to think he had forgotten when Chad came running up.

"Hey sorry just got away, Penople kept on asking where I was going."

"It's alright, at least someone cares, I just said to Tawni that I was leaving and she said okay see you later so you see why it's better to have someone care about you?"

"But I do, I love, I mean I love the musical isn't it awesome" Chad said mentally hitting himself on the head whilst Sonny laughed noticing he was nervous but not saying anything about it.

"Okay so do you want to start?" Chad said and Sonny nodded then they began to read one of the scenes.

"The start of something new" Troy and Gabriella sang together as the audience behind them clapped.

"I'm Troy" Troy said holding out his hand.

"Gabriella" she said back shaking his hand.

"Woah so I didn't know you could sing like that" Troy said once they were outside away from everyone else.

"Yeah me either and yourself you were good."

"Yeah my shower head is very impressed."

Troy and Gabriella laughed then decided to get each other's numbers before they left saying they had to go say Happy New Year to their parents.

"Woah that was good" Sonny said once they had finished and she saw that Chad was staring at her.

"Chad you alright?" Sonny said waving a hand infront of his face and he snapped out of his trance.

"What, yeah sorry it was just, is it warm in here or is it just me" Chad said wafting himself with his hand but Sonny couldn't see why as it was nice and cool then she began to think about it.

Was Chad, the Chad Dylan Cooper embrassed because he had a crush on her or something.

"I think it's alright so it must be you but if you want I can get you a water" Sonny said going to hurry off but Chad grabbed her hand then let go when he realized what he was doing.

"No I'll be fine Sonny just stay here, I mean can we run some lines and kiss, I mean..."

"Chad" Sonny said cutting him off as he was making himself look bad, a non Chad Dylan Cooper thing.

"Yeah Sonny?"

"Why are you so nervous?" Sonny said hoping she would get the truth out of him for once.

"Well the thing is, okay Sonny see it's like this, I think I might be falling in love with you" Chad said shouting the last bit and running off whilst Sonny stood there for what seemed like ages wondering what was going on but seeing that Chad had left and her spirits fell.

Maybe this was a prank and Chad didn't even love her or maybe Chad did feel that way. She would just have to find out tomorrow.

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Sonny awoke to see Tawni singing along to music then she recongised it as being from High School Musical and smiled.

Today she was set to find out during the practise why Chad had ran off like that.

"Hey Sonny" Tawni said waiting till the song had finished as she didn't want to lose her place.

"Hey Tawn that was really good" Sonny said just as Tawni gave her a look which meant don't call me Tawn you know I hate it.

"Sorry" Sonny said before heading to go and get ready.

Once in the studio, Sonny saw two things were different for one there was now an audience there to watch the practise but also Chad wasn't there.

"Sonny have you seen Chad, he was supposed to be an hour ago but he isn't and no-one at Mackenzie Falls has seen him since last night" Marshal said coming over to her and she could see that he looked really wooried.

"No sorry Marshal I haven't but I'll tell you when I see him" Sonny said before heading off to phone Chad.

After rings the phone answered but it was Chad's voicemail.

"Hey CDC here leave a message and oh yeah peace out suckas."

Sonny goarned. Now was not the time to ignore her but she couldn't do anything as they were about to start practise so she went onto stage with Penople for her scene with Taylor.

Everyone had stopped dancing to Stick To The Status Quo to look at Gabriella but she didn't want them to.

"Why is everyone staring at you."

"Not me you" Taylor said back to her and Gabriella turned round with her tray in her hand

"Because of the callbacks, , I can't have people staring at me, I really can't."

Soon enough they were finished and Sonny was walking back to her Dressing Room when she heard Chad on his phone.

"No I can't do this anymore Marshal sorry but I'm out HSM can go on without me cause Chad Dylan Cooper isn't having it. Why don't you ask Zac Efron or something to do it?"

Oh no Sonny thought, this isn't good.

Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Sonny walked back to her dressing room, she was in shock.

Chad had quit but why she didn't know.

As she was turning a corner, she banged into Chad who stopped when he saw her.

"Chad, why did you quit" Sonny said hoping to get an answer out of him even though he wasn't looking at her.

"Because I can't be around you, knowing you don't feel the same as me" Chad said then stopped and clapped a hand over his mouth as if he hadn't meant to say that.

"How on earth do I know how you feel when you won't even tell me, sometimes with you, it's like talking to a brick wall and I never knew if you are turly listening so quit if you want, I don't care" Sonny said even though she did care, for without him, there would be no High School Musical production.

"Wait" Chad said grabbing onto Sonny's hand as she went to walk away but he didn't let go this time.

"The reason why I did what I did is because like I said yesterday Sonny, I think I'm falling in love with you and our show's are rivals, we can't be together."

"Chad if you had stayed last night, you would have the chance to hear me say that I feel the exact same way about you as you do me and I'm not lying" Sonny said making Chad smile and lean into to kiss her.

Once they pulled away, Chad smiled just as there was a flash beside them.

"Got you" Penople said and Sonny gritted her teeth. She really hated Penople.

"Penople give me your phone, that picture cannot be seen, me and Sonny can't get in trouble."

"Oh I love how this is like Remo and Juilet, not but mark my words Sonny Munroe, just like in the play, you will die before you can fall truly in love with Chad and be with him forever" Penople said before walking away laughing and Chad turned to her.

"Are you okay?" He said putting his hands on her shoulder but Sonny just pushed them off.

"I need time to think" She said before walking away.

Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So you mean that you and Chad kissed and Penople saw and now she wants to kill you" Twani said again and Sonny sighed.

"Yes Twani, I've told you five times already and I need to stop Penople from doing something stupid before..." She started to say but was intrupted by Marshal.

"Sonny Munroe can I see you in my office please" He said before walking away and Sonny knew she'd done it this time.

Once inside the office, Sonny sat down opposite Marshal to see him looking at something then he turned it to her and she saw the picture Penople had taken of her and Chad.

"Would you care to explain how exactly this came to be in my possession when So Random and Mackenzie Falls are supposed to hate each other but you and Chad don't seem to be following this rule which is why I have hired this person to play, James please come in" Marshal said and James, the boy who had dated Twani, then her then wanted to date Twani again but she said no walked in and Sonny sighed. This wasn't happening, she said to herself but it was.

"Right Sonny, he'll be the new Troy and he doesn't really work on any set so you can get cosy with him but if you go near Chad or Mackenzie Falls, you're off and you'll never be allowed back on So Random."

"Marshal" Sonny started to say but Marshal stood up stopping her in her tracks.

"No Sonny, my word is finale, now go and I will see you this afternoon at 3.30, no later" Marshal said before dismising them and as soon as she was outside Sonny walked away from James but she could feel him following her all the way.

"Sonny what happened?" Zora said as soon as she walked in so she guessed that Twani had filled her in.

"Well James Conroy is now playing Troy and I can't go anywhere near Chad or Mackenzie Falls unless I want to get fired" She said fastly but Zora caught every word.

"Well how do we do this" Twani said actually thinking for once just as James walked in.

"Okay first off all James Conroy, Sonny is my friend and if you are so much as mean to her, well more than you should be then you're going to have to answer to me" Twani said stalking up to James and speaking to him right in his face.

"Okay Twan, calm" James said but Twani walked away and Sonny went to sit down in one of the seats.

"Well I'll see you all later" James said before walking away and Sonny sighed. She wasn't allowed to see Chad and tell him what was happening off because of stupid Penople and her stupid camera.

"I've got an idea" Zora said after a few seconds and Sonny shot up right away.

"And it's fool proof."

Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What you have to do is work with James" Zora said and Sonny goarned.

"But I don't want to work with James" She said and Zora smiled.

"I know but I'll make sure he starts messing up and they'll have to hire Chad back."

Sonny nodded smiling, this could work but Chad wasn't allowed near her.

"Sonny see if James was caught kissing another girl and you pretended you were his girlfriend do you think Marshal would get mad" Tawni said making Sonny nod.

"Well what if I was that girl but no-one not even Marshal knew that then James would get the sack and Chad would be back" Tawni said and Sonny looked at Tawni as if she had grown two heads, since when did Tawni went to help her.

"Tawn, just a question here but why do you want to help me now?" Sonny said thinking that it was probably about Tawni and she was right, slightly.

"Well I don't want James to have the spotlight instead of moi but also Chad and you love each other, you deserve to be happy."

"Aww, thanks Tawni" Sonny said hugging Tawni who stayed still until Sonny let her go.

"I said I was going to help but I'm still not cool with that whole you hugging me thing" Tawni said making Sonny apolgoise before they put there plan into action.

Tawni walked along the corridor with Sonny and they met up with James before heading to rehersal.

Once in the rehersal they began to do the We're All In This Together scene before the big dance and Tawni accidently kissed James when they were acting and Marshal stood up yelling cut.

"Tawni, it's Sonny not you, you were never like this when Chad was here."

"Sorry Marshal but I love James, yeah Sonny you heard me I love him so what are you going to do eh?"

Sonny put on her best mad face before starting to shout at James and Tawni before she ran away in fake tears before stopping just outside the door so she could hear what was being said.

"Okay James, I don't think this is working out so I'm going to have to fire you and get Chad back here, he's the only one that can really do Troy Bolton" Marshal said and Sonny squealed into herself happy that the plan had worked before she ran to tell Chad what had happened knowing that things could only get better from here on out even with the main production of High School Musical being in two weeks.

Review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

However when Sonny arrived at her destination, she couldn't find Chad anywhere, she checked everywhere, on set, off set, mirrors everywhere but couldn't find him until she bumped into Penople who was practising her lines to herself.

"Oi watch it Random" Penople snapped upon seeing it was Sonny.

"Sorry but do you know where Chad is?" Sonny apoligzed not thinking she was going to get a answer back but was surprised.

"Yeah he's not here, he got offered a part in a movie called Starstruck, he left this morning after finding out he was fired from High School Musical, why?"

"Cause me and Tawni got James fired so Chad could come back, wait where is it he's going anyway?"

"New York or something like that" Penople said before she continued "his plane doesn't leave till 1 and it's 11 so you might just catch him if you want to."

With that Sonny set off at a run for the main studio before hailing a cab which would take her to the airport.

* * *

Once Sonny arrived at the airport, she thanked the cab driver before running in asking where the flight to New York was leaving and after being told, she ran in that direction hoping to find Chad before he left.

Upon arriving she saw many people sitting in seats waiting but couldn't see Chad beside any of the faces.

"No" Sonny said to herself, she couldn't be too late could she.

Turning round, Sonny fell over someone making them both fall to the ground with a ommph.

"Sonny?" The figure said and Sonny leaned up seeing that she had landed on Chad, the person she was looking for.

"Chad thank god" She said getting up and helping him up aswell.

"Okay, why?"

"We got James fired, so you don't have to leave and do Starstruck you can stay."

"No Sonny, my manager said that I can't do High School Musical, I need to do this" Chad siad back making Sonny shake her head.

"Chad please."

"Sonny what can you say to stop me from leaving, nothing cause that's what you think of me isn't it?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, please."

"Please what Sonny?" Chad said just as the flight attendats caled for the flight to New York and Chad started to walk away whilst Sonny stood there for a second before gathering all her courage and she yelled.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, stop, I love you."

Many people around Sonny and Chad stopped backing away from the two and Chad stopped, turning round to face Sonny.

"Sonny Munroe what did you just say?" Chad said taking one step towards Sonny.

"I don't want to losse you" Sonny said quoting from her favouirte film The Twilight Saga: Eclipse.

"Sonny I promise to love you every moment of forever" Chad said back and Sonny ran forward hugging Chad and kissing him not letting him go.

Around them people began to clap as if this was an episode of Mackenzie Falls then Chad broke away from Sonny smiling before his smile disapeared.

"But I still have to do Starstruck" Chad said before diseapering and Sonny knelt on the ground sobbing, she had just tired to stop Chad from leaving and he had said he loved her but he'd left anyway, not what was she going to do.

"Look Sonny even though Chad did leave, he'll be back" Tawni said to Sonny later on that day after she had told her castmates about the the whole thing between her and Chad.

"I know but it's the fact he left even after saying he loved me" Sonny said back leaning against the comfy couch that she was currently on and wishing it would just swallow her up for she didn't feel like doing anything.

"I know but we still have High School Musical to do in a couple of days" Zora said and Sonny nodded.

Oh yeah the production, how could she forget about that.

Review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Finally after many days of rehearsing, it was finally time for the big day and currently everyone was standing backstage waiting to start the show and Sonny was so nervous as she had to work with James cause of Chad leaving but she hated this fact.

"Okay guys good luck" Marshal said coming on with only five minutes left to go till the show started then once he left the cast got ready before the music began and they walked on to sing the start of something new whilst dialogue went on.

Troy and Gabriella were talking to each other about their winter vactation.

"I met this guy."

"I met this girl."

The rest of the song went on and then they all said...

"The start of something new."

The audience clapped before they moved onto the next song which was Get'Cha Head In The Game and halfway through the song, James messed up making people laugh.

The rest of the play seemed to go past okay until they reached the end of Act 1 abnd James threw cake at Tawni instead of a guy from Mackenzie Falls, Chris who was playing Zeke.

During the intrustmental, Sonny and her friends talked about how bad James was when he walked in but they shut up that minute and went back after the fifteen minutes for the second half.

They done alright for the second half then got to the bit before We're All In This Together where Troy and Gabriella kissed.

Sonny closed her eyes just wanting it to be over just as there was a large noise from off one side of the stage.

"NOOOOOOOO."

Cliffhanger, sorry it's so sort.

Review. who do you think it is?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"NOOOOO, you're not the real Troy Bolton, I am" The figure said before swinging onto the stage via one of the curtains and the audience gasped at the person's outbrust.

"Oh really?" James said and Sonny opened her eyes to see who it was that had shouted and she gasped herself.

For standing infront of her was the one and only person that she thought that she wouldn't see for ages, the guy who had disapeared even after telling her that he loved her.

It was Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Yes James, I was bound to play this role and after my talk with Sonny I realized what was important in life, friendship and bravery and love" Chad said before he pushed James away making him land on his back off to the side of the stage and the audience cheered.

"Well Sonn... I mean Gabriella it looks like We're All In This Together doesn't it?" Chad said and Sonny nodded before the music for the song came on and they began to dance and sing then they done an extra bit to get the audience hyped as this was the end of the show.

"Sonny, you were amazing" Tawni said to her later on after the production and Sonny stifled a gasp, had Tawni just said that about her, the person who was never nice to anyone par herself.

"Oh thanks Tawn" Sonny said back not hugging her this time as she knew how Tawni felt about hugs.

"Sonny" Chad's voice came from one side of the stage and Sonny turned on her heel to face him with a half-smile.

"Hey Chad, what do you want?"

"I'm so sorry for what I did and when I was on the way to get on the plane, I knew where I wanted to be and that's right here with you" Chad said and Sonny could tell that he wasn't acting as he had a straight look on his face.

"Well the lion fell in love with the lamb" Sonny said quoting from Twilight and Chad laughed.

"What a stupid lamb" He replaided back before Sonny spoke again.

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

"So what do you dream about then?" Chad said catching Sonny off guard but she knew what she was going to say.

"I dream of being with you forever Chad Dylan Cooper" She said back before kissing Chad and hugging him knowing that this really was the start of something new.

The End.

Review.

Soz guys but it had to come to an end, tell me what you thought and I'll be udpating something else to do with SWAC soon.

Peace and love TwilightJonasSuperfan.


End file.
